


My Lord

by BeTheLightInMe, neverlandlumos



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeTheLightInMe/pseuds/BeTheLightInMe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlandlumos/pseuds/neverlandlumos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A romantic story playing in the time of lords and ladies.<br/>Might sound weird at first, but I liked the idea of Richard as a knight :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> That's my first English fanfiction^^  
> Because of that I got much help from the adorable neverlandlost ^^  
> I hope you'll like it :)

When Richard set out to this adventure he definitely expected something else. Someone else…  
But let’s start on an earlier point.

Richard wasn't a knight by normal standards. He considered himself a man with the necessary skills, you could say, far too used to living in a time where everything was managed with fear and blood, and his skills were always in demand. 

Ladies and Lords ruled the lands, uncouth and ruthless, and his current request was given to him by Lord Pace, who in turn, angered another Lord several castles down from Richard's own. In means of retaliation, the son of Lord Pace was stolen from his home, a young boy, and held hostage. 

Equipped with a sword and armour, he looked akin to a real knight. But in his opinion he hadn’t deserved this title yet.  
He wasn't one to babysit, nor was he normally interested in returning children back to their homes, but the impressive reward changed his mind very quickly.  
Considering the boy was being held hostage not far from his actual home, Richard couldn't really say he was going on a life changing journey of sorts, fairly certain he would be home for dinner. The walk through the forest took him to the other side of the castle, the walls weren't high, and certainly quite old, guards watching over the front gates, barely giving thought to the back entrances.  
He stripped off his armour and hid it behind a tree, in the hopes once he's climbed the walls, he can walk freely without much detection. A quick look to the guard towers proved the night duty was changing their shifts, and appears empty. 

Richard kept his sword close, tucked under a thin jerkin. Scaling the wall was easy enough, slipping over the side and hiding behind a mound of haystacks. He followed the path to the main courtyard, recognising the doors and barricades to the poorer parts of the castle which belonged to the dungeons.

He knew dungeons far too well. Too often was he thrown in them, and learned the ways to escape once guards had forgotten his mere presence. He figured the boy would be kept inside, bound, possibly, waiting Lord Pace's word or truce. He glanced around, servants pay him no heed, the occasional villager passing through barely acknowledges him. He slipped inside, feet almost silent against the stone floors.  
He hastened down the dark corridor, blending together with the shadows splayed across the walls, slipping around the large carved arch ways, suppressing his own amusement when the guards cannot either see him nor hear him.

Richard took a deep breath, the request was simple, find the boy, and smuggle him out without being caught, with or without the use of his sword. He contemplated too long, suddenly, and alarmingly interrupted by a shadow that tried to sneak past him. His reflexes were quicker than the stranger's - though it begs a question, why is there someone, aside from guards, lingering in these corridors? Why does the stranger try not kill him?  
He grappled the stranger's shoulder, easily pinning him against the wall, the tip of his sword resting against the pulse point of his neck. The man's eyes flash with determination. 

"Where is the boy you've kidnapped?" He whispered, harshly. "Tell me."

The man remained silent. Richard pushed the sword harder, cutting the skin slightly, beads of his blood gently seeping from the wound.

"I won't ask again," Richard sneered, leaning closer. "Where is the son of Lord Pace? Where is Lee?"

Challenge and amusement flickered in the man's eyes. The man's hand relaxed, Richard noted with surprise he's holding a small dagger in his direction. He opened his mouth to speak, but the man cuts him off.

"I am Lee, you idiot."


	2. Chapter 2

"I am Lee, you idiot."

Richard's eyes widen for a moment, quickly lowering his sword and taking a step back.

"You are? Forgive me, My Lord," he looks down at his feet, ashamed, "I… thought I would be rescuing a chil- a younger person."

Lee frowns.

"May I ask, My Lord, how was it possible for you to escape?" He meets Lee's eyes, surprised to find him smiling.

"The guards aren't very clever, are they?" Lee asks rhetorically, with a small chuckle. "It was easy to steal the key from the patrolman. Enjoys sleeping and eating on the job." He shrugs.

Richard quickly checks the corridor for any more guards, and Lee lowers his voice to a whisper.

"I am glad my father sent someone to rescue me, though. I don't think I would've been able to escape unnoticed. Are you one of my father's knights? I don't recall seeing you before."

He's taken aback by the easiness in Lee's tone. Surely, he was given the impression the boy - now known to be a man, could be a possible victim of unfair treatment, eager to escape.

Richard shakes his head. "No, I'm not a knight. My name is Richard. Your father did send me, however. We must move quickly. Now."

Lee's eyes widen, as though realising their situation. "Oh! Of course."  
He follows Richard to the end of the corridor, trailing along closely. 

"Would you please wait a moment, My Lord?" Richard asks, "I will look to see whether it is safe."

"Just call me Lee, would you? Never mind politeness," Lee whispers.

Richard nods agreeably, knowing very well he will be scolded for doing so. He peers around the corner, watching carefully as guards walk up and down their patrol, stopping occasionally to peer into cells and spout filth to the captives. 

\-----

They reach the wall of the castle easily enough, boosting Lee up and over quickly. He directs Lee to sit behind the stump of the tree, catching his breath.

"Did they hurt you?" He asks, once certain they will not be detected. He slips into his armour slowly, relieved when the metal makes no sound.

"Hm?" Lee raises his head. "Uh, no… I'm okay."

Richard is not used to Lords who do not give orders. He flounders for something to say.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty, perhaps?"

Lee squints. "Just thirsty, I think."

Before he can search for a bottle of water Richard straightens from where he has crouched. He whips around at the sound of rustling, drawing his sword slowly so the sheathing does not make a sound. He shoves Lee firmly against the trunk of the tree, releasing a shocked little sound. He hopes it's just an animal of sorts, but he knows better.

Half a dozen heavily armoured men jump out from behind the bushes, swords drawn, already prowling into a formation. They leap forward with skill, and Richard can only parry the strikes in the hopes they will not harm Lee.

"He has taken the son of Lord Pace!" One barks.

Richard meets Lee's eyes, growling, "Run!"

Lee hesitates, costing them both their concentration. Pain slices through Richards shoulder, blood dripping down his arm quickly. He releases a choked groan of pain when the sword of his opponent withdraws from the wound, already coming forward again in its offence.

He bites down the annoyance of being injured after saving the damned man. Richard's head spins, woozy, the wound steadily gushing little rivers of blood down his arm. He's forced to his knees, barely summoning energy or strength to fight his attacker off.  
A soldier steps forward and bends so he is face to face with Richard, lifting up his visor and offering a condescending smile. Lee breathes sharply, mouth opening and closing for a moment before forming words.

"Sir… James? Why?" Lee shakes his head, hands flailing about. "You fools! He has rescued me! My father summoned him, were you not informed of this?"

James unsheathes his sword and presses the tip dangerously close to Richard's thudding pulse.

"Oh yes, we know. We were informed, My Lord." James agrees easily. Richard knows deception upon hearing it. Lord Pace is either a fool or is being betrayed by his own men. Richard doesn't really know what is going on, and he doesn't really care. Lee splutters like a fish out of water, oblivious.

James raises his arm, a cruel flick of his wrist, bringing the sword around in an imitation of a beheading. Richard closes his eyes and waits for the final strike.

"No!" Lee rushes forward like a fool, grabbing James' arm haphazardly and forcing the blade out of his hand in a poor attempt at guerrilla combat. "You cannot kill him - "

Richard tugs on Lee's knee, he must move, James hasn’t regained his balance now and would behead Lee now. He lunges, grabbing the behind of Lee's legs and bringing him down, the tip of James' blade just catching the skin of Lee's cheek.

"Why would you defend a man with no title?" James asks, looking genuinely curious. Richard's interested to know the answer himself.

"He's an innocent man," Lee says, simply. "Though, I could easily blame such an injury upon you, Sir James."

James scowls, glaring down at Richard. "Your father - "

"My father will be curious, I assume, to know why I have a saviour with me," Lee gestures over Richard's person. "Who is wounded. By your hand."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to neverlandlost again^^  
> And one thing: It would be really really nice if someone leaves a comment or two :) critique is welcome :D

The walk back to the castle is simply agony. The searing, white-hot pain thudding from his wound makes it difficult to walk, coils of nausea torture him with every step. His head is whamming withquestions: why has Lee chosen for him to live? 

He stays silent, though, worried if he even tries to open his mouth he'll pass out or vomit or both.

Lee chats away amiably, seemingly undisturbed by the recent events. Richard nods and grunts where answers are due, trying to focus on not collapsing, or staggering over his own feet in front of his saviour and the knights, which would like nothing more than seeing him break. Lee doesn't seem all that bothered, talking about everything and anything until they reach the front gates.

The guards who stand watch over the front gates let them pass without comment though their stares linger over Richard. He ignores them. Once reaching the inner courtyard, a group of valets run toward them, eager to return Lee to his waiting father.

"Wait!" Lee struggles against the arms dragging him away, "Wait! Richard needs to see a doctor! He is hurt… Hey!"

He manages to get himself free, almost punching the youngest in the face in his determination.

"Who is this?" One sneers, eyeing Richard with beady eyes, "Why did you bring him here?"

"He saved my life," Lee explains, as though obvious. "So I will save his in return. I want to speak to my father once he has been taken to the doctor."

Murmurs run through the group, possibly questioning Lee's sanity, Richard thinks to himself wirily, and eventually, two men step forward, arms spread, showing the direction of the medic.

Before he follows them, he turns to Lee and offers a mouthed thank you and nod of his head. He doesn’t dare to speak, since he isn’t sure if his voice will break. They usher him along and pleasantly his guides aren’t the chatty type and they reach the doctors room pretty fast. Without knocking at the door or saying a word the two briefly lower their heads and leave him alone.

As he stands there before the doctors’ door he can for the first time think about what exactly happened until now. The pain doesn’t really clear his mind, but he is sure he won’t have many moments to think about it from now on. 

The first thing is, that there is the son of a Lord – so to say a prospective Lord – who is interested in him and his life. This is definitely something new to him and he isn’t sure if he can trust this new situation.

Well, and the second thing is, that either his client Lord Pace or whose knight is a trader. And he was very sure he wouldn’t trust this situation.

With a deep and hurting breath he knocks at the door. A hoarse voice comes from the other side ordering him to come inside. With an also hurting shrug he opens the wooden door and steps in where he sees a short, balding old man placing his bag of medicinal equipment on the table.

"What is it this time?" He asks, voice croaky as though from lack of use.

“I’m…” he wants to clear his throat because nothing came out of his mouth, but the doctor interrupts him as he raises his eyes and sees the with blood soaked bandage around Richards arm and shoulder. 

“Yeah, yeah just excuses! Come here boy, we’ll take a look at this.”

Richard does as he was commanded and walks through the room to the doctor.

“What’s your name boy?” he pats on the lying next to him, so is patient takes a few steps and sits down on it.

"Richard, sir."

"Right," the Doctor says, pulling the impromptu bandage away from Richard's skin. He collects a cup of water from the basin and dabbles the wound with a clean cloth. "And why are you here, today? Fighting over some lass? Or stupidity?"

"Not entirely," Richard begins, flinching at the touch. "I was trying - "

"Never mind, son," the old man cuts him off. "You around from here? You don't seem like it."

Richard grits his teeth when some type of ointment is rubbed harshly into the wound. Blood trickles down into his armpit. "No, I'm not."

"Not as bad as it looks, though it will scar. No sparring until it's healed. Come back and see me in a week or so and I will have another look at it," the Doctor bandages it up tightly and clips a holder to it.

"Thank you," Richard says, and tries to get up. The old man clucks his tongue. 

"Stay here, get some sleep."

Richard just nods and carefully lies back on the mattress. When the doctor is gone he shuts his eyes. He feels the pounding in his shoulder, but it’s bearable. Slowly he falls into a restless sleep. 

 

Richard groans.

It's morning, or it certainly feels like it and it would hurt to look into the dazzling sunlight. The pain in his shoulder has reduced itself to a dull throb, though a headache worthy of a punch to his head aches behind his eyebrows. But obviously there is someone in the room because he hears a second person breathing. With a sigh he slants an eye open to speak to the doctor.

"You're awake!" Lee cries with a grin, closing the book he'd been reading.

Richard sighs again at the loud sound. "How long have you been there?"

"Not long," Lee assures him, scooting closer. "I just wanted to see if you were alright."

"He followed me back from dinner and hasn't moved since then!" The Doctor adds in as he enters the room, narrowing his eyes at Lee as though suspicious.

Lee splutters. "Right, okay, that is true."

Richard shuts his eyes and ponders over his words.

"You would also be tired, My Lord," Richard says, slowly. "You should get some rest."

"No, no, it's okay! I wanted to speak to you as soon as you woke up."

Richard shifts. "About what?"

“It’s also a question.”

“Okay then ask.” 

“Okay. First: I made a suggestion to my father. As reparation for your injury you suffered during my rescue you can stay here as long as you want.”

“That’s everything?” He doesn’t want to let that sound disappointed but he expected something more, if Lee really sat at his bed the whole night just to tell him that.

"Well, I was thinking," Lee babbles, rushing as though Richard is about to cut him off, "And that’s the question… Perhaps, you could stay here, with me, as a knight. Actually… as my knight. You know - you saved my life, and all, so… maybe a title, income and a home might make you want to stay…" While he spoke he couldn’t look into Richard eyes, but now he was curious about his answer and raised his glance.

Richard really has to think about that. But for not very long. A regular income and a home are extremely appealing. Lee's staring at him, anxiously awaiting his response.   
Maybe this situation is new and unfamiliar. Maybe there is at least one person, who wants to see him dead. But for the first time in his life there is also somebody just caring about him. He brings off a small smile.

"I accept, My Lord," Richard answers emphasizing the last two words.

“I can’t kneel before you… so this has to be sufficient.” Says Richard, carefully taking Lees Hand in his and leading it to his lips to kiss the back of his Hand softly.

Lee smiles.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long, but I was on the "Rock im Park" Festival in Nuremberg/Germany over the weekend. It really was AWESOME!   
> So... comments and criticism is welcome again :)  
> Oh and I decided to rate this chapter... neverlandlost helped me again!

Even though they've reached several weeks since their agreement, Richard is ordered to rest plenty by staying in bed. Lee visits every day without fail, even when Richard tells him it's entirely unnecessary.

“Is that your second room now?” He asks one day.

“It would be my third.” Was Lees reply. Lee can talk. And talk about everything. 

Richard doesn't mind, he quite enjoys their conversations, even as they steer off into random and all kinds of unimportant. He often thinks of his upcoming training in becoming Lee's official knight, what kind of life he will lead under the lordship of the Pace family. Lee's eyes brighten when he speaks of weapon and swords training together and even if it’s just Richards imagination that, every time he allows himself to look in Lees eyes he sees something more than the day before and has this warm feeling in his chest. 

Several days later, the Doctor informs him he is allowed to leave his bed, and the room itself, so Lee suggests to go for a walk. Richard nods, then dresses and walks side by side with Lee around the castle.

Lee is quiet. Richard notices how he watches the people they pass; some poor, some beg, others fight each other for food. Perhaps, he wishes a more generous life for his people and is frustrated that he can’t care about everybody. 

"Don't condemn yourself for their fates," Richard says, softly, "It is no fault of your own. They may look poorly, but they are far better off here, than any other places I have seen."

Lee nods slowly, then smiles, but it does not reach his eyes. "Thank you."

"So," Richard says, "You are the oldest son of Lord Pace, correct? Are you engaged to a Lady of good family?"

Yet in the moment he heard the words coming out of his mouth he could have punched himself in the face. Why talking about women? Certainly, this is a topic he'd ordinarily avoid.

“Oooh not that again… I told you about this, don't you remember?" Richard shakes his head no, so Lee continues, "My father wishes it so. But, I think - I think there's more to life than that, isn’t it?."

"It is."

Lee sighs, moving out of the way when a gaggle of women pass, then says, "What about you? Do you have a lass waiting for you, or do I hold you here?"

Richard snorts unceremoniously, eyes crinkling in mirth, "I hardly think a woman would wish marriage with me."

"Why not?" Lee rounds on him, eyes comically wide, "You're hardly a bad choice. You are good looking and you can protect your family."

"Well, I couldn't protect you from getting hurt," Richard raises a hand and taps the spot where James cut his cheek. He ignores the good looking comment, for now.

"I'm not your family."

That simple sentence hurts more than it should. The pain that seeps through him is irrational, but it cuts deep, so he turns away and says nothing.

"I'm sorry, that was rude," Lee gushes, guiltily, regret lacing his tone. He sighs. "Let's talk about something more pleasant."

What of course means Lee will talk and Richard will listen, but Richard finds he's fine with that.

 

A week later, the Doctor leaves him to his own devices, considering him to be fully healed. He feels better, too, even though his shoulder aches dully, every day he walks with Lee, and goes further without pausing. 

Full recovery means he is to become Lee's knight, and the ceremony must begin what makes him somewhat nervous. 

However, his concern is unfounded. He just has to kneel before Lee and Lord Pace, repeat the vow they recited and lower his head as Lee one after another touches his shoulders with his sword. Though it is a simple ceremony with not many members or festive music, it’s kind of solemn for Richard. Because now there is an almost visible bond between him and Lee, which he already felt before

He's annoyed and disappointed he cannot return to his usual training regime, his shoulder will not allow him to raise his sword too high, but Richard knows not to push himself too hard. 

Today, they walk alongside each other again, and Lee talks of the silliest things Richard thinks he's ever heard. Sometimes he has to remind him that Lee is his Lord now and he has to be respectful and obliging but he just can’t get enough of Lees smile and giggle when Richard says something maybe inappropriate and then tries to excuse himself for saying it. 

"When does your training begin?"

Richard frowns, annoyed, “I could begin immediately, but… the doctor thinks I’m not strong enough right now.” Richard answers while he rolls his eyes.

“Oh, of course you think you are strong enough.” Lee adds with a chuckle. “Does that mean you could catch a fleeing scamp for me right now?”

Richard halts, confused by the bout of questions, "I swore my service to you, my Lord."

"Okay," Lee replies with finality "Prove it!"

Lee turns and sprints away from him, giggling manically, barely watching his own footing and stumbling about like a drunken fool. Richard grins and chases after him, easily catching up and overtakes him. He's aware they look incredibly childish, but the laughter rings through the trees and drags a smile to his face.

"You have no chance!" Richard declares, then stitches tactics, noticing that   
Lee is not slowing down, and grunts loudly when they crash into each other clownishly. They stumble awkwardly, full of elbows and knees, and Richard is on his feet within moments.

"My Lord," he manages, voice gravelly, "Are you okay? I'm sorry."

Lee raises his head and peers up at him. "Uh..." He turns onto his back, Richard spots the wound on his thigh before Lee can ever acknowledge he is wounded, then says, "Just a scratch, Richard."

Richard helps him to a stand, ripping off some material from the bottom of his tunic and tying it tightly around the wound for cleaning once they return to the castle. "I'm sorry," he mumbles, again, and Lee smiles at him, face very close to his own and throws an arm around his shoulders, "stop saying sorry," he orders, "it's not your fault."

They slowly walk back to the Kingdom, his thoughts keep him away from most of the conversation. Lee's pretty quiet himself, but he still talks away like usual. Richard deliberates uselessly over the tiniest of details, Lee hurt again, Lee's blood on his hand, Lee's perfect teeth, the swell of his upper lip, the shadow of his eyelashes.

Oh, fuck, he thinks, this is not good. He breathes a sigh of relief when they reach the castle, eager for Lee to see the Doctor if they are available, only to find a Sister instead. He's still grateful, she dashes forward and helps him lay Lee into the couch.

"What happened, my Lord?" She gushes, fussing about with his temperature, "Were you attacked or something so dreadful?"

"I tripped," Lee admits, "It's just a scratch. Nothing to worry about." During his last word Lee turns to Richard to clarify that he also hasn’t to worry about it. 

Richard scoffs softly from where he stands, peering down at Lee.

"Let me take a look. You can leave now, thank you." She says to Richard, opening up a equipment set of medicinal items. Lee grimaces.

Richard is about to leave, but then he sees Lees uneasy glance in his direction. He first raises one eyebrow and wants to ask what’s wrong, but Lee really seems to be troubled.

"I think I will take over from here, thank you," He replies. She narrows her eyes but says nothing when Lee nods in acknowledgement and backs out of the door, confusion written across her face though ignored.

Richard shuts the door behind her and turns to his patient.

"Thanks for that," Lee says, shifting around until he's comfortable. 

“I won’t ask why you felt so uncomfortable, but when you want to talk…?” 

Lee blushes and whispers so quietly that Richard can’t hear it. “You will see it anyway…” 

“So… would you let me take a look at your injury?” The knight asks. “You’d just have to take off your pants.”

Lee blushes furiously, which baffles Richard. He remains silent as he begins to fidget around as he undresses himself. Lee goes to lay down when Richard stops him.

"You'll need to stand for a moment," he explains, then drops to his knees and leans in close, cleaning the wound with some of the items in the bag. He twists his nose at the antiseptic smell as he dabbles it along the wound. 

Lee keeps moving.

Richard looks up, the beginnings of a scolding on the tip of his tongue when he sees it. Lee's aroused, and seemingly embarrassed by it by the way he clenches his fists at his sides, cheeks ablaze with red blush.

“It isn’t that bad.” Richard turns to Lees injury again and decides to ignore this mortifying situation as good as possible. However, the theoretical approach should be difficult, because Lee seems to respond to every touch and slightest brush of Richards hand against his thigh.

He wraps a bandage around his thigh, loosely forming a hug around his leg to gather the material around the other side. Lee's breath hitches.

"Is the bandage too tight?" Richard asks unnecessarily, because he knows that's not what Lee is focusing on.

"No! No, no, it's fine," Lee barks, loudly, starling Richard. There are beads of sweat gathering on his temples. He sits down quickly and avoids his gaze.

“Is there something else? Are you not feeling alright, my Lord?” Why did he ask that? He knew what is wrong after all. 

Lee blushes even more and says. “I don’t know why I’m…, but… uhm… if you can just… leave now…? Please?”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t leave before I know what ails my Lord.” He looks down again, one hand still resting on Lees bandaged thigh. As if controlled by someone else his hand moves forward until he reaches Lees pants. He strikes lightly along soft skin for a moment, then looks up to his Lord again.

"My Lord," he says, dragging the words out. "Did you want me to..."

Lee stares at him, mouth parted in surprise. He shifts in his seat.

Richard steps forward, hooking his thumb under the band of his underclothes and tugs them down slightly, looking to Lee's face for approval. 

“You… don’t have to…” Lee tries a last time to stop that crazy intent, but then receives a jerky nod in return.

He carefully pulls down Lees underwear just far enough to expose his erection. 

Positioning his hands on his thighs again, Richard leans in and licks up the side of Lees cock. He feels how intensive Lee reacts to the smallest touch and even to Richards breath against his skin.

Lee's hips buck underneath him, sliding his cock deeper, breathy moans and harsh breaths echo around the room. Richard lets him thrust shallowly, hollowing his cheeks and running the expanse of his tongue along the underside. 

A hand flies to his hair when he constricts his throat muscles around the head, and the next thing he knows - Lee's head slams back and strings of come are shooting down his throat. He barely manages to swallow it in surprise, pulling off quickly but recovering soon enough to stroke him through the last of his orgasm.

"S-sorry," Lee manages, flushed down the neck with arousal.

They both remain silent while Richard wipes over his mouth. Lee is still breathless and shakes his head in unbelieving. Richard shoots him a grin and stands, redressing Lee and helping him stand after a moment of rest.

"What if someone came in?" Lee asks, scandalised. Richard is briefly perplex, that this is the seemingly most important question for Lee, but then has to smile.

"I locked the door."

"You knew this would happen?" Lee seems equally embarrassed and ashamed. 

"You know I'm a paranoid bastard."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that chapter comes late and is short I know... but the next will be full of smut >8D 
> 
> aaaaand comments would be great again :3

Richard startles in his bed. He breathes heavily and wipes some sweat from his forehead. It was just a dream, he thinks. A pretty damn hot dream. He had fantasized about Lee before, but since their little… agreement three days ago his dreams (whether daydreams or at night) had become more and more erotic and wet and felt just wrong to him, when he reviewed them. Maybe it was the fact that he hadn’t seen Lee in the last days that played the major parts in this, although it was Richard who tried to get out of Lee’s way. 

The only good thing right now is that he didn’t get hard this time, though he sneaks a look under his sheets to be sure. As he watches out of the window the sun is already coming out behind the mountains in the distance and it seems it’s time to get up. He wouldn’t be able to sleep anyway. His training will start today and though he knows he is a good fighter, these feelings of not being good enough or unprepared are sending shivers down his spine. After getting dressed he gets past the kitchen, picks up his breakfast and makes small-talk with one of the maidens. He always eats in the kitchen now in some desperate act to avoid running into Lee.

And now to the training field… I’ll be too early, but then I can warm up and won’t meet Lee and… Richard shakes his head and tries to get these thoughts out of his mind. It doesn’t help, but he sets off to the training anyway. To his surprise some other men are already there and are hitting straw dolls with dull swords or fighting against each other. He waits and watches for a moment and then wants to join, but he was never the type to just ask if he’s welcome. As he stands there – unsecure and looking almost helpless – someone comes up from behind him and gives his shoulder a slap. 

“Richard! Oh sorry… Sir Richard, right?” comes with a sarcastic grin from Sir James, who just entered the training field. He gives Richard’s bad shoulder another slap and he suppresses a wince, not doubting for a second that Sir James did it on purpose. 

“Good morning Sir James,” comes his flat response and resists the urge to groan and shake his head. This can’t be serious. It’s impossible, that James shall be his trainer.

“So, did you already warm up? I want to start as soon as possible. You’d have to know that I’m kind of a busy man.” 

Richard tries not to give him his death glare, but it’s quite difficult.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t warm up yet,” he adds as nonchalantly as he can.

But James has his problems with neutrality, too, and can’t hide a smirk as he says: “Then what are you waiting for? Start with twenty push-ups and then thirty beats on this straw-man, here.” 

Richard just nods and lies down on the floor. The first five push-ups are quickly done, but then he starts to feel the obviously not completely healed wound in his shoulder again and bites down hard on his bottom lip to bear the pain. He won’t look up, oh no, but he can almost feel James’ satisfied eyes on his back. 

The hits to the doll are easier then. Automated and routinely. 

“Alright… then let’s do this. We’ll start with some leg work.” James raises his sword as if to attack and Richard follows his moves. They first begin to move like in slow-motion, but are getting faster and faster until both of them pant in exertion. James hits become less powerful and Richard has some chances to strike his armour. 

“Don’t think you will ever beat me!” shouts James behind his clenched teeth. “And if you think you could ever take the Lord- ugh!” He can’t finish his sentence, because Richard lands a hit in his shock. Take the Lord? How much does this guy know about them? And even more importantly: about Richards recently discovered desire for Lee? 

“I would never do something the Lord doesn’t want!” He yells, trying to defend himself.

“What? You think he could want to be taken as a hostage? So that his father had to pay you ransom or what? What’s going on in that crazy vagrant mind of yours?”

“H-hostage?” Oh… if he could just listen more carefully. He meant it like ‘take as hostage’ not like ‘take him on the cold floor’ however the latter was quite tempting … and would he just mind his opponent more carefully, who – in Richard’s state of surprise – easily disarms him in a movement faster than his exhaustion should allow. James just shakes his head in disbelief when he sees the irritated knight and huffs, “What is wrong with you? 10 push-ups for insulting the Lord.”

He obeys without a word, but feels the pain in his shoulder worsen after just a few pushes.   
As he is finished he wipes the sweat from his forehead and wants to turn around to James, but notes horrified that Lee is also watching him. How long has he been there? Did he hear him talking weird things about being taken? Did he see him doing the push-ups? And why is that thought arousing?

He tries not to look him in his eyes and just nods in his direction. 

“So our dear Lord wants to see if his new toy is worth it?” says James.

“Uhm, not really.” Lee answers. ‘I know that he is worth it…’ he adds in his mind. “I just wanted to say, that… that I have to talk to you later, Richard. Would you please meet me in my room? After your training, of course.” 

“Yes, my Lord. I’ll be there.” 

“Okay then … good luck with the training.” At that Lee leaves. Not without looking back to Richard one more time and hoping that he would look at him, too. But he couldn’t. Even if he wanted to. Because just a second after Lees farewell James decides to continue the training and gets Richard out of his disordered thoughts by hitting him in the side. 

 

“Okay. I can do this.” Richard mumbles to himself. “Because… there are just two options. Either he’s going to tell me that we can’t have a private relationship, that we are are just knight and lord from now on. Or, or… James is right and I’m his new toy.” 

He sighs in resignation, takes one more deep breath and knocks on Lee’s door, which gets opened so fast Richard can’t even think about what he wants say first. 

“Richard! Finally!” Lee’s cheeks have a touch of pink and he seems quite nervous. “Please come in, first.”

Richard does as he is told and walks into Lee’s room. His skin starts to prickle as he looks at the chair on which Lee sat the last time he saw him: his head leaning back and small moans coming out of his mouth. Damn it, he has to keep this picture out of his mind! He turns to Lee and asks: “So, what is it my Lord?”

“You-you know what this is about. I mean… sorry. Let me try again.” Lee breathes in deeply and starts over. “Look… what happened the other day.” He shakes his head. “I… I just can’t forget it. I have to think about it day and night and every time I do so it’s…”

“I’m so sorry.” The knight says raising his eyes and trying to hide his pain. “I didn’t want to confuse you. It wasn’t right I know that but…”

“Please… stop. That’s exactly my problem! I… I am not confused!” He takes all his courage together and takes another step closer to Richard. “I am not confused. I know what I want now and I don’t give a shit if it’s right or not.” 

When he doesn’t get an answer he adds quietly and with really red cheeks: “I like you Richard. More than I thought. Do you understand now?”

Even after that confession he can’t answer immediately. Is this really happening? He has so many words on his lips, so much he wants to say but the only thing he can bring out is, “My Lord, I… Are you sure?” and he could punch himself in the face again for saying it. “I mean… are you sure that you can like, no, love a man like me? Maybe you don’t know but… Lee I’m not… good.” 

He doesn’t respond right away but while he hesitates, Richard feels like Lee is looking through his eyes and right into his soul. The sensation is so intense that he is magnetically drawn to Lee and can’t resist laying a hand at his cheek. Lee then slowly leans his head against Richards shoulder only to raise it again and to finally whisper in his ear.

“If… If you are damned I don’t want to be pure.”

Richard lets out a quiet moan in redemption and now has the heart to wrap one arm around Lee and wind the fingers of his other hand trough his hair. How long has it been that he held someone like this? Or was held like this?

“You can’t believe how good this feels right now.” 

“Oh yes I do,“ Lee pauses and cuddles his face in Richards shoulder. “Richard? You… won’t leave me after this, will you?”

“No. I won’t.” 

And both of them, though they can’t see it, can feel the other’s smile.


End file.
